Evan Wright
Evan Wright is a playable character in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Evan Wright is a veteran journalist turned writer. He is currently researching and writing a book about the Masked Maniac killings (the events from the Hotline Miami), but has reached dead ends and asks his friend, Detective Manny Pardo, in help in getting leads to write his book. Evan holds this book very closely to his heart, and will go to great lengths for more information to include in it. Background Russo-American War During the Russo-American War, Evan Wright was a war correspondent in Hawaii in 1986. Not much is known about his reports during that time, but coincidentally got a quick polaroid photo of Beard and Jacket during this time. Miami Maniac memoir First seen in a courtroom where Jacket's trial is taking place. As the trial is coming to a close, Evan then gets up and calls Pardo, asking him for anyone he can talk to about The Golden Truckstop. The detective sends him to a casino, telling him to ask for a man called Petrov, but upon arriving he is denied entry. With no other choice, he forces himself inside and takes out all the mobsters in the building. Evan is seen again shortly after with the detective in a bar. SPOILER WARNING: PLOT DETAILS BELOW It is later revealed that Evan has a wife and child and his job as a writer isn't able to fully support his family. Due to his occupation Evan is motivated to complete the book to aid his family. Continuing his pursuit to complete his book, Evan travels to see Richter's mother. She seems that she was somewhat unaware of Richter's motives and actions during the events of Hotline Miami. Evan brings up the point of Richter's "escape" from police custody during their conversation before he leaves via bus. He will later get a chance to interview Richter over by the phone, having found out that Richter actually survived his encounter with Jacket in Hotline Miami 1. Evan's final fate is determined by the player after the Chapter 20 - Release; after Evan reads his wife's note he can call her or go to the typewriter: * If he calls his wife, Evan quits writing the book. He is last seen before the nuclear blast, having dinner at home, reunited with his family. * If he goes to the typewriter, he can be heard being interviewed on TV in the epilogue, stating that he has uncovered evidence of a conspiracy behind the masked murders, and that the official investigations were sloppy and insufficient. When the atomic blast destroys him, he is seen alone at his typewriter, still trying to finish the book. Playstyle Unlike all other characters, Evan plays non-lethally, for the most part. He only maims enemies with blunt weapons and does not kill them and unloads every firearm acquired (which provides bonus points and adds to an on going combo). However, executing two knocked down enemies initiates a rage mode in which Evan takes off his jacket and allows himself to use lethal weapons, including guns and bladed weapons, while the border of the screen turns red. A non-lethal playstyle provides more points than a lethal one, so the former is preferable. Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters